Two In a Million
by alwyz-member-me
Summary: Revised Kouzumi, Izumi doesn't know what to do, she loves someone, but doesn't have the guts to tell him, find out what happens. I suck at summaries. R


**__**

Two in a Million

By: Takari-jenruki4evagirl aka Aro

Aro: ok, I'm revising this story also. Please reread this story.

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue, quotes"

(Actions)

((Author notes))

Aro: also, the characters are a little OOC. I don't know how to write a song-fic, but yeah, I tried my best. Hope you like it! Also this is a Kouzumi. Ok I lied about the Kenyako, but I should have a Kenyako written soon. I hope.

Kouji: Takari-jenruki4evagirl aka Aro doesn't own digimon, so don't sue her please. Also she doesn't own Cecily, but she does own Lyly, that's Takuya's girlfriend.

Takuya: it's not like you don't like Izumi.

Kouji: Takuya, everyone already knows that she's my girlfriend, if they have been reading Aro's fic, then yes they should. (Turns on the movie projector)

Izumi was listening to Two in a million by S club 7, she loved this song, and it reminded her of when she first met Kouji. She like Kouji ever since they met each other in the digital world, but never really told anyone. He was always so cold to everyone. 'He'll never like me. (Mental sigh)' Izumi thought.

5 years has passes since they defeated Cherubimon. The more Izumi hung out with Kouji, the more she knows about him. She sometimes just wants to kiss him, or hug him. After 5 years has past, her little "crush" has turned into love. Kouji finally cut his hair, but it's still kind of long. As long as it was when they first went to the digital world, but a little shorter.

'Why can't Kouji-kun like me?' Izumi thought. Izumi, Kouji and the rest now go to the same high school. Izumi is the head cheerleader, and Kouji is still the lone wolf of the school. Junpei is well Junpei, otherwise known as the fat class clown. Takuya, like the other goggle boys of the other seasons, took soccer into consideration and now is the best soccer player on the team. Takuya found a girlfriend her name was Lyly. She was also one of the cheerleaders. She was Izumi's best friend. Tomoki isn't really in high school yet, but he always go to the high school to meet up with his friends. Now Kouichi, he was the best basketball player at their school. Kouichi has a girlfriend also her name is Cecily. Cecily was Izumi's other best friend.

Izumi was at cheerleading practice. They were thinking of cheers to do for Takuya's soccer game. Izumi finally fitted into the crowd, and that's how she became the head cheerleader.

"Hey Izumi-chan, wanna go to the ice-cream store after school with me and Cec?" Lyly asked. Lyly was Izumi's best friend; she has brown long hair, with blue eyes. People think Lyly is a spoiled brat but she is very sincere. Lyly knows about Takuya and the others being the digidestined. She was supposed to be one, but for some reason, she couldn't go, her mother was one of the old digidestined, that's what she heard, but she doesn't know if it's true or not. ((Can you guess who her mother is? Put in the review. I'll email you if you are correct. If you don't want me to email you, I'm going to have a new story about Lyly's life.))

"I don't know Lyly-chan, I'm kind of down right now." Izumi responded. Izumi has blond hair, and blue eyes. Almost every single boy wants her, but she always refuses. She is only waiting for one boy to ask her, but she doubts that he'll ever ask.

"Come on Izumi, I can help you get a way to get Kouji-kun spill who he likes." Lyly said, trying to persuade Izumi.

"Oh alright." Izumi finally agreed.

After practice was over, Izumi, Cecily, and Lyly went to the ice-cream shop, to get shakes. Izumi ordered a strawberry milk shake, Lyly ordered a chocolate milkshake, and Cecily ordered a banana split ice cream. ((I ran out of idea's for milkshakes))

"Izumi-chan, I got an idea for Kouji to spill who he likes." Cecily said.

"Ok, spill." Izumi told Cecily.

"I can have a New Years Eve party, and we can put you two out on the balcony and talk." Cecily said.

All of a sudden the door opened, and Aroline came in, a little mad and sad, because her stupid boyfriend dumped her.

"Aro!" Izumi, Lyly, and Cecily chorused.

"Hey, guys." Aroline said gloomily.

"Aro-chan, what happened?" Cec asked.

"You know Danny-kun right?" Aroline asked.

"Your boyfriend?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah, he dumped me for this other girl." Aroline said, and then started to cry.

"Don't worry Aro-chan, there are other fish in the sea." Lyly told her.

"I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about my reputation." Aroline said.

"Don't worry, you're still one of the cheerleaders, and plus I know another guy." Izumi said.

"Don't worry, I never thought I liked this guy, but I did. He moved away, so I moved on, and became Danny-kun's girlfriend, but now, he came back." Aroline told them.

"Also, Cec-chan (whispers into Cec's ear) don't use the idea of the balcony, that was already part of A New Years Eve Story." Aroline told Cecily

"Heh, (nervous laugh) sorry, forgot about that." Cecily said.

"Also Izumi-chan, go and get Kouji-kun." Aroline told Izumi.

"How in the world?" Izumi asked.

"I have my ways." Aroline told her.

After that, Aroline left. Izumi was thinking about what Aroline had said.

"I'm gonna go now, bye guys!" Izumi screamed as she ran out the door.

Izumi ran to go find Kouji's house. Izumi was running all her might to find his house. When she finally found his house, she just saw him go into his house.

'Must of came home from the library.' she thought.

Izumi walked up to his doorstep, and she was about to ring the doorbell when all of a sudden the door opened revealing Kouji.

"Izumi-chan? What are you doing here?" Kouji asked surprised. Kouji in secretly had a crush on Izumi, but never admitted it. Takuya knows, but no one else, well except for Kouichi, but other than that, no one else knows.

"Kouji-kun, we have to talk." Izumi said.

"All right spill, what do you want to talk about?" Kouji asked.

"Kouji-kun, I want to tell you that, I… I… can't do it, I'm sorry." Izumi said then started to run away.

"Wait! Izumi come back, I have something to tell you." Kouji screamed. When Izumi heard that, she stopped and turned around.

"What do you want to tell me then, Kouji-kun?" Izumi asked.

"I want to tell you I love you." Kouji said plainly.

"What?" Izumi asked uncertainly.

"I said, I… love… you…" Kouji said a little more slowly.

"Oh, Kouji-kun, I love you too." Izumi told Kouji.

Kouji leaned in and kissed Izumi on the lips. Izumi was scared at first, because she didn't know that he was going to do that, but then started to kiss him back.

In the bushes, Aroline, Daniel (Danny), Takuya, Lyly, Kouichi and Cecily was watching them.

"Yes, it worked. Thanks to Aro." Cecily said.  
"Hey, we did breakup, but Aro was the one to break up with me." Danny said.

"Aro? Why did you break up with Danny?" Lyly asked.

"Like I said before, the guy I really liked came back, and Danny didn't seem to like me anymore. So we're best friend's again." Aro said.

They turned their way back to the two lovebirds kissing on the porch.

Fin

Please R&R, Arigato. Ja!


End file.
